legendofthegalacticheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth
The cradle of humanity, Earth is the planet on which humanity--the only known sentient life form in the universe--originated. For millenia, Earth stood at the center or human civilization, and served as the focal point for human politics, economics, art and culture until its destruction in 2689. History 90 year war By 2039, the Earth was divided between two superpowers: the United States of Euro-Africa, and the Northern Coalition. Eventually, these two great nations went to war, unleashing devastating nuclear weapons upon the planet's surface. Within a few weeks, most of the major cities and industrial centers on the planet had been destroyed. It was mutual-destruction. The Earth Unity Government The Earth Unity Government was founded in 2129, when the many fragmented nations of the devastated Earth banded together to work in common cause. By the mid-22nd century, the EUG had succeeded in rebuilding the social, industrial , economic infrastucture and population of Earth, ushering in a golden age of prosperity for all of humankind. In the mid-24th century, the EUG began exploring options for interstellar travel. In 2253, the EUG launched a massive colony ship toward Sol's nearest star, Alpha Centauri, 4.37 light years beyond the Earth's own star. The colony ship was swallowed up in the black abyss between stars, never to be heard from again. In 2360, EUG researchers developed Warp drive. Early warp technology had dangerous side-effects for female passnegers, often resulting in infertility, but the technology was finally perfected by 2391. The EUG begins exploring nearby star systems. In 2402, a habitable planet is discovered in orit of the Canopus star. Many other habitable planets are discovered afterwards, bringing about a new era of interstellar colonization. The EUG establishes a "Navigation Safety Department," later called the Department of Public Safety, to oversee colonization and commerce between the colonies. By the late 27th century, the political dominance of the Humanity Congress began to wane. Dissatisfied with unfair congressional represntation, a number of colonies rebelled against the Earth Unity Government, led by the charismatic revolutionary Carl Palgrem. The dominant force in opposition of the EUG was the Sirius colony, and the rebels quickly adopted the name Sirius Revolutionary Congress, and declare themselves independent from the EUG, thus instigating the Earth-Sirius War. In 2689, the Earth Unity Government's Department of Public Safety launches an invasion of the Sirius starzone, occupying the colony on Sirius VI, Rondolina. The occupation army is extremely undisciplined, resulting in a brutal occupation, eventually culminating in a massacre of thousands of civilians in Rondolina's capital city, Laglane. By 2689, the Sirius Revolutionary Congress succeeds in liberating Rondolina after winning a series of astonishing victories against the undisciplined forces of the EUG's Department of Public Safety. After driving the EUG navy from Sirius, Carl Palgrem's Black Fleet procedes to Earth itself, initiating a two-month-long blockade of the planet. Weakened and starving from the blockade, the Earth Unity Government was unable to defend itself when the Black Fleet descened on the planet, bombarding the Earth from orbit leaveing over one billion surviours most of them left for other planets. The Era of Warring States The Sirius Revolutionary Congress fell apart soon after the destruction of Earth. The various colony worlds all formed their own nation-states and attempted to unify the scatter human settlements, with little success. After nearly a century of on-again-off-again warfare, the colony world of Theoria, located in the Aldebaraan Starzone, managed to unite humanity in a second hegemony. They declared themselves the United Stars of the Galaxy, or USG, and instituted a new Space Era calendar to mark a new begining in human history--a new era where Earth was no longer the focal point of humanity and earth eventuailey join the USG as a minor member. The Galactic Empire Earth eventually gained population under the empire after centuries of population decline, Terra Terra (Japanese: 地球), formerly called Earth, is a planet in the Solar Starzon and the origin of humanity, the only known intelligent life form in the universe. For millennia, Terra stood at the centre of human civilisation, and served as the focal point for human politics, economics, art, and culture. The Earth Cult Earth Cult was essentially an Earth-centric doctrine, preaching the superiority of Earth and the inferiority of the former colony worlds. Though the earth cult had influence in its main temple and surronding territorys, most of the 415 million people on Earth ironicly did not believe in terraism and were loyal citizens of the empire. Some even served in the imperal armed forces. Terraism managed avoid destruction beacuse imperal forces on earth did not have enough spare forces to put it down until the Lohengramm dynesty put it down for them. As a religion, Terraism quickly spread it throughout the Galactic Empire, but never achieved sufficient size to be considered a direct threat by the reigning Goldenbaum Dynasty. This religion - the Earth Cult - managed to infiltrate every level of Imperial society, and accumulated a great deal of money and influence. The Earth Cult was largely responsible for the creation of Phezzan as an autonomous state, and worked to perpetuate the FPA-Imperial War. The Earth Cult hoped to manipulate the conflict in order to dramatically weaken both the Galactic Empire and Free Planets Alliance so that they could then usurp control of the galaxy. New Galactic Empire When the Terraist Church was destroyed and the galaxy united by Reinhard von Lohengramm's New Galactic Empire, Terra presumably once again fell into isolation and obscurity. A important backwater planet in the far frontier of Imperial Space, it is unlikely Terra was ever again at the centre of any great events. Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Galactic Empire Category:Political Entities